rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Quiet Whimper of the Night
"Shiva, the sex is just not the same. It's me, in all honestly, I've literally lost my drive since my Beloved is still missing," Natasha murmurs to her toy. She strokes her jet black hair before sighing softly. Shiva nods softly and strokes the Demon's face gently, giving her soft kisses on her neck. Natasha groans softly and kicks her legs gently, taking in Shiva's actions. "Oh but you feel so good..." Natasha whispers, before pulling away and sitting up. She grabs her head and sighs again. Shiva stops and whimpers a little. "My Queen, I'm sorry. Should I leave you alone for the time being?" Shiva squeaked up. She only forced herself to go under the Soviet's reign of the League of Assassins after she realized she was not the same spy as before. "Da, I need to clear my head," Natasha sighed once more. Shiva got up and put her clothing back on. She starts toward the door and takes one look back at Natasha, then proceeds out the door. After a short while, Natasha gets up and puts on her catsuit, strolling past the mirror and takes one long good look at herself. "What have I become?" She says to herself, before escaping through her secret exit on the roof. The view is breathtaking and she takes in all the sights of Gotham. Her conquest has brought great fortune to her, with many of the supervillians either surrendering or joining her cause. However, she has pledged in secret to Batman that she wouldn't attack Wayne Manor, knowing full well the man under the cowl is the same man in the mansion. She leaps down from the vantage point onto a nearby rooftop and overlays her grand plan. "Such a small battle has led me to this great achievement, one that will rival Metropolis and the Phoenix that now resides there," Natasha bellowed excitedly, "And I will have my Bride back." Natasha doesn't feel alone though. As if someone is tracking her, through a scope. Then she hears it. A last-second reflex instinct allows Natasha to dodge the sniper bullet. She turns and spots the bright glow of a laser sight pointed at her. However, this sniper jumps down from his (or her?) and approaches Natasha rapidly, before knocking her down in a blur. Natasha gets back up and gives chase to her assailant, whose speed is impossibly faster than her own. Natasha catches up to the shadowy figure and tackles her to the ground. She wraps her hands around the girl's neck, but stops. She notices the face mask, the eye shadow, the metal arm. "Bucky?" She chokingly gets out. No, this can't be right. Her old flame? In Gotham? What was she doing here? To spy on Natasha? To come say sorry for breaking her heart? No, she was here for something, yes. Bucky pulls off her mask and chuckles, "Just like the good old days, huh? Our secret training, ooooh, girl. I can tell you miss me," She says with a snide attitude. "Ugh, you are a total sleaz, Buck," Natasha replies, getting off her and standing up. "Are you still mad at me? I told you she was curious about her sexuality and I thought I could help her out with that one time," Bucky said, scratching her head. Natasha scolds her, "I caught you two doing it in your bed! How was I supposed to react? Like nothing was wrong? And here we are, arguing again." Natasha couldn't help herself get attracted to Bucky, after all, she was the one to train her in the Red Room. She took a step forward and kissed Bucky deeply, embracing her and clutching her, like the two were still in love. Bucky keeps her close, reaching down and caressing her curves. However, Natasha pulls away and looks down. "I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long and all these feelings started flooding back to me. I'll admit it, I was jealous of you and her in that bed, wishing it was me instead of-" Bucky cuts her off with her finger and shushes her. "I'm here now, checking up on you," Bucky said, smiling and playing with her hair, breathing on her neck. Natasha shivered a bit and clutched Bucky's hip. "What are you doing here really?" Natasha asked, quietly. Bucky stared at her, then turned to look out on the city. "I want to start over with you. I realize I'm nothing without you in my life and this new you is so sexy, such a turn on. But besides that, I love you, Natasha, and I want to give us a shot at life," Bucky replies, turning her attention back to Nat. "Buck," Natasha starts out, "I'm sorry but you're too late. There's another woman I love, who was taken from me and I'm going to get her back. I would really appreciate if you would help me out." Bucky approaches Natasha and places a hand on her cheek and kisses her deeply, but this time Natasha doesn't resist and wraps her leg around Buck. For these few moments, Natasha is in complete heaven and growls softly to her then-lover. Bucky pulls away and nods softly, concluding, "Of course, I'll help you. It'll be great teaming up with you again. Where do we start?" "Follow me," Natasha replies. With Bucky in tow, Natasha leaps off into the dark below, ready for what horrors await her in the dead streets of Gotham. Category:Blog posts